how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted and Robin
Season 1 Ted and Robin's relationship started off a bit strange: they met in a bar, went on one date and Ted confessed his love ( ). They tried to remain friends but Ted wanted more until he met Victoria. Unfortunately, that was the same time that Robin realized she had feelings for Ted ( ). The relationship almost went down in flames after Ted nearly cheated on Victoria with Robin ( ). However, after months of difficulties, they finally began dating ( ). Season 2 Their relationship showed signs of trouble right from the start as the two wanted completely different things ( ). Robin especially had difficulties adjusting to being in a serious relationship even believing that her inattentiveness had driven Ted to cheating ( ). After a while, Ted got Robin to open up and she would eventually admit her secret past as a Canadian pop star ( ) and, when Robin's sister came to town, Robin would eventually echo Ted's pronouncement of love from almost a year previously ( ). Ted and Robin would again face difficulties when Robin learned how much of Ted's stuff belonged to his ex girlfriends. When he learned that her dogs were from ex-boyfriends, Robin was willing to give them away. However the two would have their biggest fight ever when Robin discovered Ted lied about getting rid of all the stuff from his exes. In the end they decided to move in together ( ). Ted even got as far as moving out of his apartment when Barney sabotaged the move by stealing the moving van. The obstacles of the night forced them to reconsider moving in and Ted moved back in with Marshall and Lily ( ). Ted and Robin would eventually break up on their one year anniversary. Confusion from another couple's engagment ring and Robin's horrified reaction forced them to consider their own future. They finally discussed how different they were and how they wanted different things out of life. Reflecting on their differing feelings about marriage, kids, and even how they weren't able to move in together, they decide to break up. ( ). Season 3 Robin deals with the break up by taking a trip to Argentina. Ted takes some time off of relationships but when Robin returns with the hot Gael, Ted ends up going on a wild date with Amy and gets a tattoo. Ted confronts Robin and yells at her claiming that their breakup was too friendly and he needed to yell. Robin admits that she spent days crying her out over Ted. He points out that he feels Robin is trying to win the break up with Gael and she placates him by assuring him that he is "bigger" ( ). They seem to go their separate ways and each dates other people. However, the two still feel awkward and don't spend much time alone. That is, until Thanksgiving when the two find themselves baking pies at Robin's apartment. They confront their awkward feelings by having sex. This actually allows them to settle most of the awkwardness and their friendship emerges stronger than ever ( ). In fact, Ted isn't even angry with Robin after she admits to sleeping with Barney ( ). Season 4 Despite the security of their friendship, Robin remains aware of her status as Ted's ex-girlfriend. She declines to offer an opinion about Ted and Stella when the rest of the group questions Ted's hasty engagement ( ) and feels strange about showing up at Ted's wedding. She points out that even though she and Ted are cool, its still weird to see Ted married off to Stella. However, she does show up at the wedding and finally offers her opinion that Ted and Stella's marriage is too hasty. In love with Stella, Ted tells her off only to find that Stella has left him for her own ex, Tony ( ). After deciding to move back to the country from Japan, Robin eventually moves in with Ted, replacing Marshall as his roommate ( ). However, without the regular sex they had when they were dating, they find themselves fighting all the time. They decide to remedy it by having sex. Although both are comfortable with the "friends with benefits" status, they decide to call it off after Ted realizes that Barney has feelings for Robin and they both notice old relationship habits cropping up ( ). That same year, Ted learned that Lily was partially responsible for his and Robin's break up. Seeing that the two wanted completely different things, Lily subtly pointed it out to the two and actually fed them the very words leading to their break up. Lily asserted that, while she didn't intend to break them up, it was the right thing to do because it prevented them from staying together too long and having a bitter break up that would have prevented them from remaining friends ( ). When Ted started his own architecture firm, Robin let him work from their apartment but slowed him down by sleeping with Ted's assistant, PJ. However, she eventually gave Ted the pep talk he needed and helped him start calling clients ( . She also confessed to Ted the truth about a prank being played on him by Barney and Marshall ( ). Finally, Ted would give Barney his blessing giving Barney the freedom to finally talk to Robin about his feelings ( ). Season 5 With Robin and Barney finally dating, Ted put his Robin-knowledge to good use by teaching a course called Robin 101 to Barney. Although he violated her privacy, Robin was able to forgive him. Ted even pointed out how much it the relationship meant to Barney ( ). Even so, Ted and Marshall would eventually team up to break up Robin and Barney. Season 6 Recurring Elements *Blue French Horn *Mock salutes Category:Relationships